


We Were Here

by KanraNee



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Angst, Gen, ending spoilers, mild Machina/Ace, unpopular ship is unpopular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraNee/pseuds/KanraNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of Finis is over and Ace is the last to go. (beware ending spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write but I was frustrated by the lack of fics for this fandom soooo... yeah. D;

Ace opens his eyes.

His lids are heavy and body weak but he’s somehow still alive. It’s amazing how different everything was just a half an hour ago, as they talked about false hopes and dreams—like they weren’t bleeding out and dying for real this time. It’s nothing compared to dying on a mission because they knew they would always wake to Mother’s face and life goes on. Except, Ace thinks wryly, that’s not how their story is going to end this time.

The sun is almost gone by now and with it the only source of heat. His body is getting colder by the minute as blood continues to stream out of his many wounds. They lean against their makeshift flag, their last mark of existence before they are consumed by the oblivion that awaits them afterwards. No one will remember them, and there are no witnesses to their blood and tears except Mother who has seemingly abandoned them, yet he still loves her none the less. It’s a fear he’s never quite faced and the feeling sinks deep into his bones and leaves him with too many regrets.

He wants to live, he wants to learn more about the world with his fellow classmates—no, _siblings_. He wants to take more lazy naps outside and raise a chocobo named Chichiri. He wants to help the people that are still struggling, finish school like a normal student and make Mother proud.

There’s tears rolling down his cheeks and he doesn’t realize he’s gasping until he feels the faint squeeze of reassuring hands against his and their fading warmth. He weakly squeezes back, noting the heavy weight against his shoulders and breaths slowing. It’s overwhelming and his chest aches, but strangely enough the lyrics to Mother’s song comes easily and he sings it quietly under his breath, off tune and barely audible.

His consciousness is slipping, deeper and deeper with each broken syllable until the doors slam open and heavy footsteps momentarily jolt him out of his daze. His sight is blurring at this point and he can barely make out the familiar frames of Machina and Rem.

Nothing quite makes sense right now but he’s still glad they’re alive. He can hear the echo of Machina’s voice harshly demanding that they wake up and apologizing profusely at the same time. There are calloused hands gripping his shoulder, sliding clumsily upwards to cup his face and Ace gladly leans into the newfound warmth. There’s a fleeting moment of silence when the dark haired boy realizes he’s still alive.

“…Ace?”

Machina’s voice is quiet and hopeful, clear like a bell to his fading senses. Ace blinks sluggishly, barely focusing on the other’s face and the worry etched all over it. He is mesmerized by the vibrant green of his eyes and the blond wants to chuckle because they are the exact same shade as Izana’s. How he remembers this he knows not.

He doesn’t notice Rem trying to use curative magic until she hits the floor and sobs in frustration when nothing happens. No familiar green wisps of Curaga, which makes him wonder if the crystals are gone and how maybe that’s a good thing.

“I’ll go get help!” She exclaims and she’s gone before Ace can tell her that it’s far too late.

Machina is still talking though. His words falling quickly in staccato, from “no—stay with me” to “I’m so sorry,” and “don’t leave now, not like this”. His voice cracks in mid-sentence and tears are streaming down his cheeks. Ace can’t quite make out all the words but he listens to as much as he can.

He lets out a small smile though because at least there’s someone to witness their last moment. He takes solace in the warm hands against his cheeks as his eyes slowly close.

“Ace…?”

With some effort he manages to get his voice to finally work.

“I’m here…” he murmurs quietly, “We’re right…here.”


End file.
